


Mogeta's Christmas Adventure

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 10- Mogeta, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: The trailer for Mogeta's Christmas Adventure drops. Most of the characters have opinions of the upcoming special.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Mogeta's Christmas Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just before Christmas during the second season of the anime, which is around the time of most of my Advent submissions. This is done slightly differently from my other works because it jumps between characters quickly and consists solely of dialogue after the opening.

The week before Christmas, the trailer for Mogeta's Christmas Adventure dropped. Promotional materials for the special, which was inexplicably airing on Christmas Eve, dotted the city. It was a topic of conversation everywhere.

"Hiro, are you going to watch the Mogeta special? I can't wait to see if Ari meets Santa."  
"I suppose so. But I think we're getting too old for it."  
"That's not what you said at bedtime least night. You spent ages looking for your Mogeta nightlight to prepare for it."  
"Mom! Don't talk about that! You're so embarrassing. Shouldn't you be resting before the baby comes?"  
"Ha, Ha! I will. Kisa, you must come over to watch the special with us!"  
"I will. Thank you."

"So, Tohru. Are you going to watch that Mogeta special?"  
"Yes, of course. I want to see if Evil Man's heart can be swayed by the magic of Christmas. Uo-chan, you and Hana-chan should come over and watch it with me."  
"What food will there be? We must have adequate viewing snacks."  
"It's all about snacks with you, Wave Girl. I'm not going to get any peace that night, am I?"  
"Course not, Kyon. We always bring the party. Besides, we know you want to watch it."  
"Definitely."  
"What? Why would I want to watch that stupid show?"  
"Why then, do you have the manga in your bag right now?"  
"Just admit you're a fan, Kyon."  
"Shut up!"

"Yun-Yun! We've got important business to discuss."  
"What kind of stupid time wasting are you subjecting us to this time, Kakeru?"  
"Lighten up, Chibi-suki! When do I ever waste time?"  
"Always! Can you please stop him, President? That's supposed to be your job."  
"Just let him get it over with. Otherwise, he'll keep interrupting us."  
"Yun-Yun is so wise! Kimi will let you buy her a treat to show it."  
"Later, Kimi. Now, on to my business. We need to make a declaration for Mogeta's Christmas Adventure Day!"  
"Why would we do that?"  
"Because we're the School Defense Force. Mogeta's a heroic example to us. We need to promote it."  
"Motion denied."  
"Man, you're no fun."  
"Machi?"  
"President?"  
"Will you be watching Mogeta?"  
"Uh."

"I can't wait to see the next stage of Mogeta's saga. She's an example of bravery and confidence. I wish I was like that. I'M NOT WORTHY TO WATCH!"

"What are you looking at, Kagura?"  
"It's a figurine for the new Mogeta special. Mogeta is so cute in the Christmas hat."  
"I can't figure Mogeta out at all. The plot is so convoluted."  
"Not as convoluted as your novels."  
"Touche. Perhaps I should give it another try. After all, it seems very popular among the young folk."  
"Why does that sound so wrong when you say it?"

"Haru! Are you going to watch the Mogeta special? It looks wunderbar!"  
"Probably. I wonder if Mogeta will transform."  
"Nein! We don't want that. It's supposed to be a happy adventure."  
"I thought it was supposed to be a murder mystery."

"Mine, my darling. Look at this poster! It is the epitome of style!"  
"It's for a new show. It looks fun, Boss. We should watch it."  
"Indeed! We must add it to our schedule in haste!"

"This ad looks ridiculous. I don't know why people want to watch it. I think the hospital would be more interesting."

"Ugh, I can't even escape from that stupid show in my parents' book store."  
"It looks a bit juvenile, but is it really that bad?"  
"You have no idea. It's all my students talk about. Mogeta this and Ari that. I can't wait until they move on to a new obsession."  
"Do you want to watch it?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"For research purposes, of course."  
"I'm subjecting you to that torture, too."

"Kureno. Clear my schedule. I want to watch the Mogeta special without interruption by idiots. I need to see who wins this time."  
"Of course, Akito. I'll ensure you are not disturbed."

**Author's Note:**

> Mogeta is a recurring presence in Fruits Basket, but not much is revealed about it. I've kept the plot vague for that reason. I hope it's obvious who's talking in each section.


End file.
